User talk:Fantasyeve87
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Final Battle questions page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mytharox (Talk) 17:12, May 23, 2010 Re: A newbie You can edit the page and attach your comment to the bottom. You can use : to comment on/reply to someone. :Like this. Or you can add an empty line to start a new part. Like this. And don't forget to sign your comment like this ;) --Mytharox 19:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Have fun and enjoy the wikia :)--Mytharox 19:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much. Hopefully I can get it. Also, what is the numbers (19:02) regarding? I'm not sure what determines that. :It's the time the signature was added. :) --Mytharox 14:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Indenting I have created a guide to indenting in my sandbox that will help with the flow of forum discussions. Please read this and use it for further discussions. Thanks. :) [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 16:34, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Please read the above link, because to formatting in this edit is incorrect. If you wish for me to explain it more, just ask. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 17:12, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Please follow these instructions as a courtesy to other editors. Thanks. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 21:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Have you read this yet? I think it should explain how to format things. Basically, you use colons at the beginning of a line to indent. For instance: :This is 1 level. ::This is 2 levels. :::This is 3 levels. ::::This is 4 levels. ::::This is also 4 levels, and is closer to the line above. ::This is 2 levels. ::This is also 2 levels, but is separated by a line, so is spaced normally. :This is 1 level. ::This is 2 levels. :::This is 3 levels. ::::This is 4 levels. ::::This is also 4 levels, and is closer to the line above. ::This is 2 levels. ::This is also 2 levels, but is separated by a line, so is spaced normally. Does that make sense? 04:03, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Yep, that's it. 04:44, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey there! Just wanted to say hi, and that I've enjoyed forum chatting with you. You can leave me a message on my talk page anytime. Also, Ozena Lyn is setting up a pen and paper RPG by blog, thought you might be interested. I would post the link, but for some reason I can't. Hope you are well, and will talk to you soon. --Lady Kathlyn (talk) 13:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) the blog link Hey...jumping in on Lady Kathyln's invite...here's the link Ozena's blogspot Ozena Lyn (talk) 17:23, June 17, 2010 (UTC) What we're doing Hey, no problem! Think, story telling...instead of rolling dice to see who has "initiative", then rolling dice to see who hit something, then rolling dice to see what damage has been done....tell the story. I'm Ozena, and I'm an elf rogue...I have minor stealth skills and I'm going to stay to the shadows and move silently and sneak up behind that bandit I spotted in the bushes to the side of the road. I'd like the party to wait here while I try this move. As I creep through the brush, I am careful not to step on twigs or let my clothing catch on branches. I draw my dagger smoothly and backstab the bandit. He cries out, the ambush is blown...his comrades jump from the bushes into the road and are revealed to the party. How would my party like to assist me in this battle? then other members post...how would they like to assist in the battle? Does that make a little more sense? Ozena Lyn (talk) 10:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) game flow no dedicated day/time. I don't know what areas people are in, and coordinating schedules across times zones seems complicated at best. I'm thinking, game flows as people post on the blog. This morning I posted a character draft as an example. If you sign up as a follower of the blog, then I can email you directly as a follower. If you respond to the email, I'll have your personal email address. Then I can list you as an author. Once you are an author, you can post directly to the blog. I can also program you as a recipient, so that if anyone posts, you get it by email and know to go back and check in to see what's been added, and respond as you see fit. I'm thinking, once we have 4-6 solid "players"...people who like our format and agree to keep up with the story, then I can make the blog Private "members only" so we don't get any lurkers if the group wants. I'm happy for the sharing invites if you have other Dragon Age posters that you'd like to see come on board. I have a few friends that have just started the video game that I tried to get to come in for this game, but no takers yet. Looking forward to hearing from you! Ozena Lyn (talk) 16:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) updated blog Hey! I posted 2 notes about character generation. I'm totally flexible on this, whatever is easiest for everyone since I don't know who does (or doesn't) have the player guides. BioWare has the free Character Creator to download for computer. If you want to set up a level 1 character in your video game and then transfer the info to the blog, that works for me too. My instructions are basically the ones I gave to the Middle School group I lead around an actual Table for playing the RPG. I'm happy to help however I can. Just let me know! Ozena Lyn (talk) 22:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey FantasyEve! Are you the 3rd follower on the play by post blog? If so, I just emailed you from the blog through the "follower" feature. Look forward to seeing everyone's character sketches! Ozena Lyn (talk) 01:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) how long games last No real set time. This will be play by post. If you participate I can set you up as an author and to receive email. You read the post from the Narrator or other party member, then you post your response. THe story moves forward as people "chime in". THere will not be set meeting dates/times as the game appears to be going international. HOw much time to devote, I guess that depends on how active people are at posting. It could be as simple as reading your email each morning and then posting your response. Does that help at all? Ozena Lyn (talk) 14:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) File:Cassie 1.jpg missing description details Dear uploader: The media file you uploaded as File:Cassie 1.jpg is missing a description and/or other details on its image description page. If possible, please add this information. This will help other editors to make better use of the image, and it will be more informative for readers. If the information is not provided, the image may eventually be proposed for deletion, a situation which is not desirable and which can easily be avoided. Please see the guidelines for uploading images. If you have any questions please contact an administrator or myself. Thank you. 00:14, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Great topic.... About whether or not to kill the Architect....I don't really think there's any correct answer to the question though. Unlike Mass Effect no paragon or renegade options here. :D That's the reason why I really love this game. Though what disappoints me is, that I with DA2 being an entirely different game, either the importance of this decision will be trivialized or it might not figure in the story at all. Anyhow, that's a nice discussion you started :) IP no. 59.95.169.10 (talk) 16:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Future of Alistair and my Human Noble PC So I have been thinking about what the creator David Gaider said about two Grey Wardens not being able to have kids. I really hope they come back to this story line. I am hanging on to what he said later after all the women fans of Dragon Age complained about this. He stated that it was next to impossible naturally but probably possible unnaturally. This makes me feel better. I think that he and Rhiannon ( my PC) should seek unnatural means to have children. Not blood magic, possibly something like Old magic like Morrigan did. Maybe with the help of Avernus, since I did the DLC. I was thinking that after maybe two years of a blissful loving marriage, the possiblilty of an heir would bother them a lot. They get a seemingly wonderful solution ( I'll leave how to some video game genius)from Avenus and they'll get their heir. Unfortunately, the taint with in them both will excelerate the death of my dear PC. She will become increasingly, mad dreaming of death and the remaining Darkspawn that call her. Her pregnancy will become difficult and people will begin to question her capacity as Queen. When she finally does have the child, it is seemlingly normal. Alistair falls in love with his new child immediatley, but Queen despises it, seeing only a vile little darkspawn. She tries to murder it leaving Alistair no choice but to lock her up. It is clear that the Queen is completely out of her mind and the people of Ferelden are no longer confident in her. She tried to kill the heir of Ferelden!! They believe Alistair should take action to remove her from the throne. However Alistair still remembers the woman he met at Ostagar. His first love, the heroine of Ferelden and the woman who truly made him a man. He goes to Fort Drakon to visit his love and realizes that she is almost gone and will become a ghoul soon. With her last bit of sanity left, she asks for her husband's forgiveness for trying to murder the child and the heir to the throne. She also asks to be taken to Orzammar to enter the Deep Roads while she still has a little of her sanity. There is a private but slightly grand marching of the Queen to the Deep Roads. Whoever was made King of Orzammar (Lord Harrowmont in my case)would be there to see her off as well as all the main NPC's she helped during her quest as a Grey Warden. She would kiss her beloved and wave goodbye to everyone and walk into the Deep Roads never to be seen again..... I really LOVE this game!! And I hope that the blood line of Alistair does not end because he married for love. It still needs to have a tragic sad ending, but he and my pretty Rhiannon should get a fraction of what they want. Maybe their child can also become some powerful being and be the ruler of Ferelden. Your Wardens I left a posting commenting on your Wardens elsewhere. Forgive me...I am new to this whole blog thing. To the point. I think your Wardens rock. Deleting accounts Did you see Max and I's responses on my talk page? 02:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Peeking In Hey Fantasyeve! Are you still about? Ozena Lyn Peeking In Reply Hey Ozena Lyn, I've missed you guys on this forum. You and Lady Kathlynn and others. I am still here. ^_^ missing from the forums Well, truth be told, BioWare broke my heart with DA2, so I've sort of given up the video game. I'm all about the RPG now. I owe Loleil a ton of material to post on the RPG page. I need to be good and finish that up for her. I was just over on the Green Ronin forums downloading new character setups and seeing when the new rule set was going to be released. I just wanted to let you know I'm thinking about you! Come over to the blog and give us a read! We've got excellent writers over there. Ozena Lyn (talk) 14:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) DA2-what I don't like I wanted my character, my story, my adventures...in short, DAO2. I don't need the DA universe with a new character. I don't need Fable or Oblivion or ME (or ME2) dressed up to look like Dragon Age. I don't want to be "some guy", I want to be me. But, that's ok, BioWare isn't here to make me happy. I've got the little RPG play by post where I can be the character I setup for as long as I've got a group willing to play with me. Now, I just need to be good and finish summarizing Blood in Ferelden for Loleil. If I quit getting distracted by other things. Bad, bad me! I'm glad you're peeking in to read! We've got some really nice stories on there. I'll rudely suggest a nice co-write I did titled "Tears", if you've not picked that one up. Ozena Lyn (talk) 04:07, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Playing DA2 I'm sure my husband will buy it just because he's determined I'll learn to love it. He was fairly disappointed in the ending to Witch Hunt this weekend, so who knows...maybe he'll change his mind and not buy DA2 now. Sadly, I had actually deleted most of my characters in favor of replaying all the origins in true "role play" form and trying to do some of the choices I'd never done before and get different endings when the announcement came out. I have pretty much literally not played since. Oh well, BioWare has plenty of people who will line up for this game, they won't miss me any. Story of my life, just when I get addicted to a game, they go and change something. Oh well, in another 4 or 5 years someone will come out with something else I like. I just have to keep the rpg running to keep me entertained ;) Ozena Lyn (talk) 00:32, September 20, 2010 (UTC) new rpg to come I'll be keeping my eyes out for as many adventures as I can find for the "table top" to keep my lovely little play by post running for as long as I can! I think I'm addicted to this now. :D Ozena Lyn (talk) 02:27, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Keep in touch! I may not be on the video game forum anymore, but I'm still around. Keep in touch! Drop me a line every so often! I do miss my DAO frieds that I don't see by not hanging out in the forums anymore. Green Ronin forums just aren't the same, so I don't hang out there to discuss the rpg. Ozena Lyn (talk) 13:35, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Romance Hello Fantasy I was just wondering if you knew how to do love triangles with out breaking up? I am getting a new system and I wanted all of my decisions in the game to stay the same. However, I would like to romance two charaters. Do you know how to do this?RhiannonCousland (talk) 15:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! I wasn't sure you'd answer!! I really appreciate it. I have to go through the game again because my data on my bros' PS3 is now corrupted. So all the effort I put into the game is gone. I wanted to do s few things differently like a triangle with Leliana and Alistair. I think I love Alistiar as much as you do, so I might be reconsidering. : ) Thanks again!!RhiannonCousland (talk) 16:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Your Wardens Hi. How did you get you first character's hair to look like that?--Yash7 (talk) 22:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Fantasy! You have very nice Wardens on your User Page. Just to let you know that your City Elf Warden is showing the Dog symbol on her "origin". You can fix it by writing: |race=elf |origin=city I don't know if you were aware of it, but when I saw it, I thought it would be helpful to let you know . -- Rocketai (talk ·''' ) 16:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad it helped. You're welcome . -- '''Rocketai (talk ·''' ) 22:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Images uploaded Just something to keep in mind: unless you intend to use the images you've uploaded on the wiki on your userpages, they will likely be deleted (there's a one month wait for unused images before they are deleted, unless they are marked for deletion). While we don't have a strict policy on images uploaded on the wiki, it should not be used as a personal host for images. You should consider uploading them somewhere else, like Photobucket or TinyPic. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 02:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hi there, :I was curious about the images and how they worked. I originally wanted to upload them for my profile page only. It somehow got added to the stream of other images and since other people posted their own images, I figured it was no big deal. If necessary, just delete them. It's not a big problem.--Fantasyeve87 22:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not a problem; you just have to actually use them on your userpage (else they get deleted for maintenance). You can check Wikipedia's page on different ways to display them by using simple wikimarkup (thumbnails and such). You can also use other options like a slideshow or as a gallery (check the ). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, I see! Thanks so much for your help. I will be sure to add them to my userpage before they do get removed.--Fantasyeve87 01:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::No problem. In the future, if I left a message on your talk page, please keep the discussion there (if it started on my talk page, it'll stay there). This makes it easier to read, especially if someone joins in. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 02:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::How will I know if you get my new message then?--Fantasyeve87 03:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'll know. It's the same as me checking mainspace talk pages or forum pages. If the discussion is not finished, I'll check it. You can leave a message that I have a message on my talk page, but that's not necessary for me. --'''D. (talk · ) 03:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Gotcha!--Fantasyeve87 01:35, July 13, 2011 (UTC)